The Japanese Yakuza and The Chinese Mafia
by SofiaKuran
Summary: This story takes place in between the story of Haou Airen where Diron is ordered by Hakuron to negotiate an alliance with the Japanese Yakuza's most famous Kuran Clan. Of course, with it being Diron, the womanizer, he tried to pick up a special person from the yakuza and it turns into a fight in broad daylight. What happens to Diron and why is Sofia going to Hong Kong? Other animes


**The Japanese Yakuza vs. The Chinese Mafia**

Tokyo, Japan. Midday. Summer. Sofia was walking around like nothing was wrong. She wore her favorite edgy outfit, katana in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth. Standing beside her was Ikuto, her right hand man. He wore sunglasses and quite a suspicious long black coat. They were on their way to meet up with Rogue, Sofia's sister. Rogue was stationed at the meeting place where they'd confront Hakuron's men. Sofia snapped her fingers close to the cig, lighting it up. "So what's the info on Hakuron?" Sofia asked Ikuto.

"I'm to assume that you didn't read the documents?" Ikuto sighed.

"Looked too long and boring," Sofia replied.

Ikuto looked over at Sofia and smiled, "Indeed it was. It took even me a long time to read it."

"Just give me the gist of things," Sofia winked at him.

"All you need to know is that he's a notorious mafia boss from Hong Kong. He sent his underling Diron as the go between. We're running late, so that's why I sent Rogue ahead of us," Ikuto explained.

"What does he want with us?" Sofia asked.

"An alliance. We're the most notorious in all of Japan, so it's natural. Just remember to keep a low profile and don't share the utmost of secrets," Ikuto said.

Sofia laughed, "You think I would? I'm not so dense as to do something as stupid as that."

Meanwhile, at the meeting point, Rogue was texting away on her cell, keeping everyone updating on the situation. Rogue was leaning against a small rectangular brick wall which held a small flower garden. She called up Ikuto. "Report," Ikuto said.

"No sign yet. Everyone's stationed at the points just in case though. I'm keeping everyone informed. Are you and Sofia close?" Rogue reported.

"We're not close, but not far either. Sofia wanted to buy some jewelry for you and her to match," Ikuto sighed.

Rogue laughed, "That's just like her. Anyways, I'll stay in touch."

Rogue hung up on Ikuto. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cig and lit it with snap of her fingers. Rogue, like Sofia, wore an edgy ensemble. The only difference was the bat by her feet leaning on the wall. A few minutes passed and a man with a black open vest with blonde hair approached Rogue. Behind him were several men and more behind them and so on. Rogue looked up through her sunglasses. "Do you have business with me?" She asked with a deathly glare.

The man whistled for he liked what he saw. "Yeah, babe! That hot outfit of yours is making me go wild! How 'bout joining the Chinese Mafia?" He asked.

Rogue took her cig out of her mouth and dropped it to the ground. She rubbed the sole of her sneaker with it. This was the signal that the other party had arrived. Men from all around started to form towards Rogue. Jumping from windows, coming from the streets, even some who seemed like innocent civilians, even those on dates! Many more people from the yakuza were there than the man had expected. He was completely shocked by the numbers. "So you're the yakuza? Where's your boss?" he asked.

"They'll be here soon. In the meantime," Rogue entangled her fingers together and rested her chin on them with her knee lifted as a means for support, "Enlighten me on something."

The man smirked, "Why should I?"

"Because you just tried to pick up the wrong girl. I'm the young boss's younger sister and if you don't want to die, I suggest you inform me on what I want to know," Rogue said.

The man clenched his teeth, "Tch! Damn bitch!"

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked. Rogue's pocket vibrated. "Hold on."

She reached for her cell and answered. "Yeah, Ikuto?"

"It's me. Are they there yet?" Sofia asked.

Rogue stood up abruptly, tipping over her bat. "Sofia? Is that you? I'm so glad to hear your voice! You're on your way here, right?" Rogue asked wide-eyed.

Sofia laughed, "Yeah about that, we'll be running a bit late still. I found a new confectionary place and just had to try it out, y'know how I am!"

Rogue's face gloomed, "I see. Well they're here, but I'll stall them for a while more."

"Great thanks, Rogue!" Sofia cheerfully said.

Rogue smiled, "Anything for you, big sis."

_Who's she talking to that's so much more important than the mafia? Her boss? Naw! She just said 'big sis' and I'm pretty sure Hakuron said that the boss was a guy. _The man thought.

Rogue hung up the phone and some men from behind her were whispering. "Don't worry guys, they'll be here soon," Rogue turned over and smiled, "I'm here so everything will be just fine."

The men all blushed, "Yes! Of course! Mistress Rogue!"

Rogue laughed, "Enough with the formalities! Didn't we all grow up together?"

"Hey! Stop being so informal with your subordinates! You're supposed to _use_ them however you want!" The man said.

Rogue glared at him, "Did you just say to 'use' them?"

_Did I strike a nerve? Hmm… how fun! _He thought.

He smirked, "And if I did?"

Rogue ran over to him and punched the guy in the face. "Ah! Diron-sama! You bitch!" Diron's men charged towards Rogue, but Rogue's men followed suit in attack.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Ikuto just got out of the confectionary and were on their way to the meeting place. There were bags with the place's logo on Sofia's katana. Sofia was enjoying a mix of chocolate parfait with whipped cream and cherries with Ikuto. "Tastes good, right?" Sofia smiled with chocolate on her cheek.

Ikuto smiled, "Sofia, gimme your cheek."

Sofia looked up confused and Ikuto lifted Sofia's chin, licking her cheek. "There," he said lifting his face from hers.

Sofia chuckled, "Isn't that supposed to be what you should do with your girlfriend or something?"

Ikuto smiled. _She still doesn't get it? _Ikuto thought gloomily.

"Something wrong, you're aura feels gloomy," Sofia asked concerned.

"Not at all. I'm quite happy to be precise," Ikuto said.

The two reached the designated area which seemed like a ghost town. "Glad we informed the citizens about what would happen," Sofia said looking at the chaos.

"Yeah, no shit," Ikuto sighed, "Makes you wonder who started it."

Sofia smirked, "That doesn't really matter to me." Sofia placed her bags on the ground, "Watch my bags for me."

Sofia walked through the crowd as if they weren't even there and made her way to the source. Rogue was beating the crap out of Diron. "Try sayin' that again, ya pile of shit!" Rogue yelled on top of Diron on the ground.

Diron punched her on the cheek and Rogue flew towards Sofia, landing right at her feet. Rogue's eyes widened, "Big sis! I'm sorry this got so out of hand!" Rogue got on her knees and bowed. Everything came to a halt, all the fighting, nothing but silence fell upon them.

"It's Miss Sofia," One said.

"The young boss," Others said.

Diron stared at Sofia which the sunset gleamed off of her perfectly. _Uh…Who is she? She's really something to look at. _Diron thought. "What happened here?" Sofia asked seriously.

"It was my fault! I let my feelings drag out because of what this guy said about my men!" Rogue defended Diron.

Rogue was waiting for Sofia to respond. Sofia walked to Diron and gave him a hand. "Can you stand?" Sofia asked.

"I think so," Diron accepted Sofia's hand. However, just as Diron was mostly on his feet Sofia punched him in the face. He coughed severely. Sofia walked towards him and placed one of her laced boots on his stomach. Leaning closer to him with her katana over her shoulder, Sofia whispered, "Hakuron. Tell me about him and why his ignorant comrade speaks when the most important person is not around."

Diron shivered with fear. Sofia got off of Diron and laughed. "It seems I've made a new friend! Might as well show them around!"

Diron got up confused. His eyes widened. _Is she saying that for both sides sake? Wouldn't want the higher ups like her young master and Hakuron to get a hold of it? Wow! Smart thinking! _Diron thought.

Sofia walked up to Rogue and lifted her up to her feet. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and licked it. She placed it on the blood on Rogue's faced and wiped it away. "Everywhere you go, you always get into fights. I don't know whether I should be happy or scared for your safety," Sofia smiled.

Rogue laughed, "How 'bout both?"

Sofia smiled, "How does that help? Anyways, let's get everyone treated here including Hakuron's men?"

"Yes, Sofia!" Rogue said.

Sofia looked at Diron. "It's settled then. Come, we're leaving," Sofia said.

Sofia walked away towards her house and her men followed with her. Some of Dion's men stayed to help Diron up. "Should we follow them?" Someone asked.

Diron wiped his blood with his sleeve and smirked, "Yes. After all, we still have a mission to accomplish."

Sofia's eyes widened and she stopped. She looked all around. _What was that? Movements on the roof? No they seem much closer than that! It's coming from behind. _Sofia thought.

Rogue and her men were in the same position. "Sofia…" Rogue said annoyed.

"I know. It seems someone has crashed our party. One man, one gun. But who's he targeting?" _Wait! No! _Sofia turned completely and ran towards Diron. Several shots were fired and Diron was the lucky target. Diron looked to where the shots were, but it was too late…


End file.
